oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Skrach Uglogwee
Details Cooking * Firemaking *Completion of Big Chompy Bird Hunting |items = *Any axe *Any pickaxe *A few raw chompies (More is better, but if you don't burn it—you'll only need one.) *An iron spit (made on an anvil with an iron bar) *Logs *A tinderbox *Ogre bellows *A ball of wool *An ogre bow with ogre arrows *:Note: If you have lost your ogre bow, you will need to purchase another one from Rantz (bring about 600 coins). Recommended: *A Dramen or Lunar staff recommended if you have access to fairy rings. *Antipoison (if low levelled) |recommended = *Amulet of glory to teleport to Karamja *Feldip hills teleport *Coins}} Walkthrough Inspect Skrach Uglogwee. Head to the Feldip Hills (fairy ring code ) and talk to Rantz. He will tell you that he wants to travel to Karamja to make some type of potion, but before that, he wants you to meet him south-east of his cave. Walk directly south-east towards the transportation symbol on your map. Talk to him again, go through the dialogue; he will kick over a tree and ask you to make it into a boat. Use your axe on it TWICE to make a boat. Talk to Rantz again and he will shoot an arrow to a tree on Karamja. Talk to him once more and he will tell you to cook a chompy there for good luck. If you don't have any raw chompies, kill a chompy bird or two and gather the raw chompies before you leave. Travel to Karamja: * If you have used the fairy ring tele (Karamja is ) then make your way west towards the coastline and then north up the coast until you find a tree with an arrow in it. * If you have travelled to Brimhaven, travel south past the general store and hug the west coastline. The tree with the arrow in it is north-west of Tai Bwo Wannai village, just north of Banisoch, who is marked with a dungeon icon - the tree is denoted by the Transportation icon. Make a fire next to the tree, and then, use your iron spit on a chompy and cook it. If you succeed, Rantz's kids will take the boat to you and take you back. Rantz will tell you to make a balloon toad to use as bait, to catch the Jubbly bird. *Fill your bellows up on the swamp—then, use them on a toad. You should get around three toads just to be sure, because the next part can fail. *Mine the same amount of rocks as you have toads to the west of the swamp, near the Fairy Ring, to get a "rock". There is also a mining spot next to Rantz's cave. *With the rock and ball of wool in your inventory, inflate the bellows with swamp gas again; then, use them on your already inflated toad to create a balloon toad. *''Drop'' the balloon toad south of Rantz's cave or east of the gnome glider. *Now, wait for the Jubbly bird (level 9). If it doesn't appear, you'll get your wool back. If you've only gotten one balloon toad now you need to get another one. When it appears, kill it with your ogre bow. Then pluck it, take the meat, and cook it on Rantz' ogre spit. Go back to Lumbridge Castle and then carefully right-click and use the cooked jubbly on Skrach Uglogwee. If you eat it, you'll have to get another one. **Killing and cooking multiple jubblies may be beneficial in the event that you burn/accidentally eat some. Rewards Woodcutting experience * Cooking experience * Crafting experience * Ranged experience *The ability to use the boat trip to travel between Karamja and the Feldip Hills (you must pay a fee of chompies or exotic herbs) *Further access to the Culinaromancer's Chest }}